Mobile Suit Gundam 0079:Story of The Perverted Ace
by Random Zaku Pilot
Summary: Well About The early life of a Rookie and how he goes on to become a MS pilot... Before 101st MS Battalions The Reapers Rater M for Language and sexual themes... Suck at summaries
1. Chapter One: The Slums

Does not Own Gundam The good people at Sunrise and Bandai does. If I did Zeon would have beaten the earth Federation. Story based on a RP site character. There are things made up cause I can and it would be to troublesome to go with official crap and wished a Gigan owned da Gundam

The story takes place before Ensign. Julian Sanchez joined the 101st Mobile Suit Battalion Aka The Reapers. This is his tale of his life before becoming a full fledge pilot and finds a way to fight

Mobile Suit Gundam 0079: Story of The Perverted Ace Before The Reapers

Chapter One: The Slums

_January 23__rd__, UC 0061_

There was a women holding a child inside a Basket. "Huh what's that" said a soldier. "Just another unlucky kid throw him behind the gates" said the commander. "But he wont survive sir" said the other soldier. "Not our problem those rich people have affairs and then dump the unwanted children here to die whats there to learn" said the commander. "Under stood Captain Grand" said the soldier. "Smart thing Faulkner stay by my side and we will climb the ranks" said Basque. "Sure you will General of the Zeon Army Basque Grand" said Faulkner taking the child and dumping it in the Ruins known as Side 3 Slums. "Oh dear a baby such Cruelty" said a women who looks like a prostitute. She grabbed the child and walked off.

_The Beginning 5 years later –UC 0066_

In a place known as the Slums of Side 3 a place sealed off from the rest of Side 3 by gates and armed soldiers, there was a child no older then 5 running. The child showed signs of the harsh living conditions he was dirty, his body looked as if it was going through malnutrition. The kid was running from a man, earlier that day he stole a piece of bread to stop the pain in his stomach. 'Cant let him catch me, can't let him awe fuck' thought the child making a wrong turn and coming into a dead end alley.

"Hehe kid looks as if you have been caught, how about this I will feed you if you do me some favors" chuckled the man perversely. "Fuck you and go to hell, I already ate the bread fuck face, so go bother someone else" said the child saying the wrong thing because the man began laughing. "Kid you just sold your ass to me, how about this I will let you consent to me fucking you and you will like it" said the man walking closely. "Hey come on you faggot stay back" shouted the child but the man just grabbed the child hair. "Ack that fucking hurts let go" said the child and the man responded by tossing him to the ground.

"Now time to call me daddy" said the man but then another man in a priest outfit walked out of nowhere. "My such things are against gods will" said the Priest. "Fuck you" said the man pulling out a knife. "Tsk Tsk never bring a knife to a gun fight" said the Priest pulling out a shot gun and shooting the would be rapist in the legs. The child shocked that someone saved him was wide eyed "speak up child" said the priest. "Why, why did you do that?" asked the child. "You fucking fuck my fucking legs ow god" said the man. "Dare not speak the lords name after the sin you were going to commit, now my child what is your name and are you a survivor?" said the Priest giving Julian a reassuring smile. "I have no name" said Julian.

"Hmm lets changed that how about Julian, yes Julian hmm, seem to be of Hispanic decent so Sanchez, your name is Julian Sanchez my boy, I am Father Jonathan of the Sinclair Orphanage" said the Priest. "What's a survivor?" asked Julian. "A survivor is someone who will live no matter what is thrown at them, a survivor would take this gun and prove that he has the right to live, now if you are one kill that man" said Father Jonathan. "Understood Father" said Julian grabbing the handgun. "Wait kid come on I was only playing" said the man laying on the floor begging for his life, Julian merely looked at the man and pulled the trigger,

"Father Jonathan I am hungry? And I thought killing was a sin?" said Julian. "My boy killing is a necessary sin just like how you stole that bread, because god wants us to live long and on our terms, now come my child" said Father Jonathan with a sincere but sad face, Julian merely smiled and walked behind the priest. When they arrived at the orphanage it looked more like a military training camp then an orphanage.

_Habits From An Old Soldier- Few Moths later_

This was the day that changed Julian life forever. This is the day he is introduced into what will be his future. Julian was a fast learner he began reading only in a few weeks even if it were pornographic novels. Julian soon began to take an unhealthy amount of habits from Father Jonathan such as reading the Icha Icha series, pick pocketing, bored, lazy, and perverted demeanor, and also the fondness of using a gun instead of a gun.

Julian training consists of sharp shooting for hours, followed by being taught basic to mid advance sniper tactics, then training and learning basic CQC, and knife fighting techniques. Other days it was Math, English, Science, and History. But one day Julian wasn't under the watchful eyes of Father Jonathan. 'Hehehe now the old geezer ain't here time to half ass it' thought Julian getting up. "And where do you think you are going" said a Girl with black hair. "Fuck you Felicia, and better not snitch or you will regret it" said Julian running out the class room.

While wondering Julian came across Father Jonathan office, there he saw a Commander and a Captain talking to Father Jonathan. 'Hey why are there brown coats(1) here?' thought Julian. "My Ex-General Jonathan Herman, long time no see" said the Commander while the captain is quite. "Basque Grand long time no see what rock you crawled out from, and I see a Zakov" said Jonathan. "Excuse us Father for interrupting you, but you are correct in that I am a Zakov, Faulkner Von Zakov" said Faulkner. "Shut it Faulkner, now Jonathan I hope you train them well be nice to add them to our ranks" said Grand.

"As if and no they wont fight for your ideology, let alone a son of a bitch, wait no I take that back, I would be insulting bitches everywhere no a whore or a scum bagging whore yes a scum bagging whore, son of a scum bagging whore" said Jonathan with a smirk and leaving the young Faulkner laughing. 'Damn that was harsh' thought Julian while not paying attention to what's going on. The two soldiers left one angry the other smiling, Julian went back to class where Felicia made his life miserable and snitched on him resulting in a punishment.

_Sister- November 17__th__ UC 0071_

Julian wandering the streets in search of his next target from out of the corner of his eyes he sees Felicia. "Hey stupid girl what you doing? Hey what the hell ain't that a baby?" said Julian in a loud shout seeing Felicia holding a 1 year old. "Stop being loud you dumb ass or I will bash your fucking skull in" said Felicia in a murderous tone. "Umm err ehh err… okay okay gangster don't kill me" said Julian in his bored tone. "I hate you, so where is your gang" said Felicia. "Well at work picking off targets where else" said Julian flipping a page of his Icha Icha. "Come on help me you jerk" said Felicia. "What is it you want me to do, all mighty older sister… you only beat me by what a few days" said Julian holding a heavy bag. "Well dear brother seems you are a lazy ass" was all she said walking towards the orphanage. "Man what a bothersome girl, I wont be stealing her panties anytime soon" thought Julian recently developed a panty fetish.

_Operation Smuggler Run- January 23__rd__ UC 0076_

Julian and his crew that was Dayne, John, Wee, Aaron, Chris, Creedy, Henry, TJ, Skaze, Danny, Jose, Lil Jose, Freddy, Nick, Joel, Daniel, Pherpher, Christian, and Jessica. Were initiating there plan to smuggle in new supply using a new way. "So wee is everyone in place" said Julian. "Yeah so who is going" said Wee. "Me and you, same as always, but tired of those faggots skimming our cash off the top" said Julian. "Definitely that fuck head Grand always being a asshole" said Wee.

"Begin now and don't get caught" said Julian in a bored tone over a com line. The others begin firing Improvised Explosive Devices(IED) setting them off in the opposite direction Julian and Wee was going to. Then they began to snipe soldiers. "Yo just like in that one stage in Metal Gear" said John. "Shut up" said a annoyed Dayne. "Man cant wait to roll up when we get back" said TJ. "Got that Budweiser in the fridge" said Skaze. After 20 minutes of firing they all left leaving little to no evidence.

Julian and Wee was running into a Hanger. There they saw only three guards talking and smoking a cigarette. "Yo Wee get the one who went off to piss" said Julian putting a silencer on a assault rifle. Wee wasted no time stalking the Zeke guard "damn been holding that one in" said the Guard pissing. "And This one been dying to come out" said Wee shooting the man behind the head. Julian just jumped out and wasted both men talking. After only wasting about a minute to dispose of the three corpses they both entered a Gattle space fighter. "So wee know where we are to meet em?" said Julian turning on the fighter. "Yeah lets just hurry first" said Wee. The fighter left the hanger into space where a old ship was moving.

They made it onboard the ship. "Hey Johnny how ya doing" shouted Julian to a man. "Same as always whore how ya been" said Johnny hugging Julian. "Easy man I don't swing that way" said Julian earning himself a fist to the back of the head. "So everything loaded up, Julian where did you get a military gattle and why is it equipped with weapons" asked a serious Johnny. "Don't ask here is your payment, be careful feddies and Zeon seem to be in foul mood with each others" said Julian with a grim smile.

Inside the Gattle the two believed they were home free. "You in the gattle pull over we are doing checks for a stolen gattle said a Zaku I over the com line. "Aww fuck me, lady luck why have you forsaken me" said Julian. "We going to listen to em?" asked Wee. "Fuck no they will kill us, we are from the slums after all" said Julian firing a missile at the Mobile Suit.

"Hehe lucky day for me" said the Zaku pilot dodging the missiles. He then fired the 105mm Machine Gun at the Gattle pulled off a barrel roll 'Show this fag who trained me' thought Julian firing the Machine Gun rounds at the Zaku head. The Zaku was trying to dodge but some lucky shots hit the head. "Damn it die thieves" shouted the Zaku Pilot now blind firing at the Gattle. "Good bye and so long" said Julian firing a flurry of Vulcans and Missiles at the Zaku I A-type destroying it. "No fucking way we did it" said Wee. "But of course I am the best pilot of all you guys, did get to pilot a gattle when the old man took me to meet a friend" said Julian with pride. Unknown to the two the Gattle was a patrol unit with cameras outside and one inside recording everything that happened.

They landed in the area they were to rendezvous with the rest of the gang. They all met up and unloaded the cargo and took it off to sell to the Drug Lords of the Slums.

_The Day It Changed- One Week Later_

There was a big commotion after the stolen gattle incident. Most of the Drug Lords were hunted and killed by Zeon soldiers hunting for those who killed the Zaku I. Rear Admiral Siegfried Von Wolfenstien came to the orphanage. "Old friend I know they came from here where else would highly trained children come from, that are able to fight" said Siegfried. "I knew it was a matter of time" said Father Jonathan. Julian walked in "Look I did it alone, so no one else was involve I did the IED's, found perfect spot to get a few head shots, and stole the Gattle alone" said Julian.

"Child I want to use your services for soon we will need to amass more soldiers" said Siegfried. "So what is it that Julian can do" said Jonathan. "Simple become propaganda, he has shown piloting skills so why not put him inside a mobile suit?" said Siegfried. "So that's all?" asked Julian. "That and you will be The Principality Of Zeon property, and you must pass the academy, so will you do it? The penalty right now is for death for what you did" said Siegfried. "Understood under two conditions" said Julian. "Yes?" asked a amused Siegfried. "My two sisters are allowed to leave this hell hole, and I will be your wind up toy" said Julian.

"Sure why not and what is these two girls name?" asked Siegfried. "Tina and Felicia Sanchez" said Julian. "I part of the Wolfenstien family will make sure as long as you do good will give them a good life, but it will be taken out your pay" said Siegfried. "Understood Rear Admiral Von Wolfenstien" said Julian in a serious tone. "You have two hours to grab your gear and say good byes" said Wolfenstien. "Sir yes sir" said Julian walking off.

Julian started by going to the training field where many kids are training "Hell little ass holes come here" shouted Julian and all the children stopped. "What is it pervert" said a smart mouth kid. "Well shit head I am leaving for a long time so be seeing ya" said Julian while all the kids began complaining. "Don't worry I will be back" said Julian walking off. Then entered the kitchen where a 15 year old girl and a 6 year old was cooking.

"Both of ya listen up" said Julian. "Big brother" shouted a little pink hair five year old, latching onto Julian. "Now Tina stop this is serious" said Julian picking up the little girl. "What is it?" asked Felicia. "Well joining the brown coats and no I wont be around white coats(2), seems my little stunt will force me to replace a pilot or something" said Julian. "WHAT NO BIG BROTHER YOU CANT GO" said a sobbing Tina. "Now I have no choice but listen up you two ya can have a better life, you two will be able to leave this hell hole" said Julian holding a crying Tina. "Tina let go of that idiot, its either he joins Zeon or he dies" said Felicia. "Smart as always it seems, yes they threaten to execute me then hunt down the gang" said Julian.

While in his room he grabbed some fine quality Vodka, some of his pornographic novels, and a Rifle. "So boss you really leaving huh" said Jessica. "Why yes want to give me a blow job?" asked Julian in a perverted tone. "Fuck you" said Jessica punching Julian in the face. "Ow that hurt, for now on Wee is in command and you are second in command kay" said Julian walking out the door to see everyone outside. "Well guys catch ya another time" said Julian. Everyone just shouted for him to come back safely and next time he is home bar tab on him. "Vice Admiral Von Wolfenstien where are we going" asked Julian inside a vehicle. "To the Academy where you will train for sometime now" said Siegfried as they drove away and passed the hell hole of the slums.

Kay still sucks but review please and well ummm nothing much :P willing to take any collective criticism Sieg Zeon………… We should have won the war

(1) Brown Coats Normal Zeke soldiers, They where brown coats to deferent themselves from the slum people and act as a police but all are corrupt. (2) White Coats Zeon Scientist they look for live human specimens to do human experimentation.


	2. Chapter 2: Academy

Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story : The perverted Ace of Zeon

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN GUNDAM IF I DID TRUST ME JULIAN WOULD BE THE MAIN CHAACTERS AND IT WOULD BECOME A HENTAI FLICK :P

Well second Chapter was motivated by lack of work at work…. Well tried my best using the way I am doing it in my SW fanfic took into account GM's pointer not sure if I hit the mark soooo Hope ya enjoy… PS GMAce can we hurry up so Julian can make his Titan Debut and kick CAIB ass?

Also JOIN US AT

Mobile Suit Gundam 0079: Story of The Perverted Ace Before The Reapers

Chapter 2- ACADEMY

_**February 11**__**th**__** UC 0076- Up-close**_

Julian has been aboard the newly assembled Musai The Jade Queen for about two hours on route to the Zeon Military Academy. "Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, someone kill me now? Anyone I wont dirty the floor, someone do anything" said Julian in a bored tone wandering the ship. There he bumped into a few crew members and their trainees. 'Is everyone in the military being trained or something?' thought Julian walking threw a door.

Walking in he saw two Zaku I A types laying down facing each other. "Wow so that's what everyone is calling the new weapon for the future, it looks like a person" said Julian floating up to the Zaku face then the mono-eye moved and flashed bright pink in his face. "Wahhhh I didn't do it I swear I just got hear" shouted a panicked Julian causing half the mechanics to look at the boy.

"Hey kid what are you doing out there, and how did you get in here" shouted a chief mechanic. "Hahaha wet your pants kid?" wad heard in the background and others made jokes about Julian getting scared. All Julian could do was turn to face the large pink orb that was the mono-eye.

_**February 12**__**th**__** UC 0076- Class and Porn**_

Julian arrived at the Academy with a perverted look on his face and a pornographic novel in hand. "So this kid is who you want in, I can't say no to you sir but are you sure you wouldn't be better off recommending someone else" said the Head instructor looking at the young boy who was giggling like a school girl. "No I would rather recommend him" said Von Wolfenstien.

"Today you will be learning basic principles and hypothesis on mobile suit combat, please open the strategy manuals and begin reading," said the female instructor. There was a bored Julian looking at the female instructor. "Hi is there a reason why you are here" but she was greeted by a whistle "My I have gone to heaven look at those milk duds" Julian causing half the class look at him in horror and others just wide eyed including the instructor.

"What did you say?" asked the instructor. "I said wow look how big those tits are? Is there a problem with that? Or is that cute ass of yours making you dumb?" said Julian with a perverted grin smiling madly.

"Hem hem excusing me instructor Kalashnikov, this will be your new student Julian Sanchez he has high recommendations from General Von Wolfenstien a member in the top brass, but we need to talk in private" said the Head Instructor.

"Understood Sanchez stand in front of the room and read out loud the manual pages until I return" said Instructor Kalashnikov. Julian just shrugged and went forward and the instructors went out into the hall. "I doubt he is some super great pilot, so what's the reason for bringing me out here in the first place?" she asked.

"He is here as a propaganda tool to get those who live in the slums to join the military" was the head instructor reply. "So no matter what he does, he is going to pass and become a pilot so try not to make it your goal to fail him, and Mina make sure not to kill him" was all the man said with Instructor Mina walking back in.

"Then Kotari began to unbutton here shirt but as she unbutton the first button, her anal was assaulted by Jensen finger _"Ugh Jensen-chan please stop it hurts please"_ was Kotari pleas as tears swelled up, giving her master Franz and her sister Jensen pleading look. But her master Franz smiled and walked behind Jensen entering her with reckless abandonment _"Kotari continue before I am displeased"_" what could be heard coming out of Julian mouth as he read from his book. By now everyone in the room faces were red and some had nosebleeds.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU READING, YOU HOW AND WHY ARE YOU CORRUPTING MY TRAINEES WITH PORN SANCHEZ YOU WILL BE HERE AFTER CLASS FOR A EVALUATION" was the shout from the Instructor. Julian smiled "Aww but instructor we all know what happens if we do that, first you will say how lonely being a instructor is and that she is happy to have a manly stud like me in the room and then-" Julian was cut short by a punch to the gut.

_**7 hours later**_

Yawn "Your very troublesome do you know that?" asked Julian annoyed that he got his shoulder dislocated and a he sworn a broken rib. "Shut up and get back to work" was all he got back. "You mean message your breast and eat you out?" was his retort as he laughed at the look of annoyance in his instructors face. "What the hell when will you learn to respect your superiors?" she asked.

"Probably most likely never"

_**April 13**__**th **__**UC 0076- Two months later**_

"This is Bravo team leader do you copy target acquired" was the voice within a Zaku I. "Begin firing at the target and quick question is the remaining member of alpha team even moving" questioned a female team. "No sir I mean Instructor Kalashnikov" was a younger voice. "Just shoot it already" was all that was heard.

'So troublesome maybe I should put up a fight what is it seven on one?' thought Julian as he put his hands on the controls turning off sleep mode. The mobile suit eye turned up and looked at the leader "How troublesome" was all that was heard as the mobile suit boosted off to the north.

The other Zakus began firing at him. "Well then Sanchez you're going down like the fucking reject you are" said the lead Zaku. "Say something? sorry I don't speak virgin" was Julian remark laughing. "Ahh Catherine where have you been my beautiful angel" said Julian.

"Ummm, pp-please can yo-u take this ser-seriously Julian?" stuttered a girl. "But if I took it seriously I would die of boredom, so pretty please take me out? I promise to lend you the tenth volume," said Julian in a lecherous tone knowing the girl would be blushing up a storm.

"Instructor Julian is hit he is eliminated" shouted the lead Zaku. "Muller in actual combat only his right leg and left arm would be blown off so officially he is still in action, please get a backpack or booster hit" said the Instructor from her mobile suit.

Then for no apparent reason Julian stopped letting his suit get painted bright yellow from the paint rounds. "Sanchez why did you stop?" was a women harsh tone. "I got bored so decided to take a nap" was his lone reply. "Everyone return back, Sanchez meet me in the classroom after we all take a quiz for your lack of improvement" was the women words followed by many threats by disgruntled classmates.

_**Hallway**_

"See once a peasant nobody, always a piece of garbage" said Muller with a small gang of seven behind him snickering. "Hmmm I see there are such a thing as a male with a vagina, let see eight pussies too bad I only have one dick hehhe" said Julian in a nonchalant way.

This caused those watching to snicker pissing Muller and his group off. "Uhmmm c-come oon lll-lets n-not fight" said the meek tone voice of Catharine. "Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch, I see you no better then a stupid dick sucking wh-" Muller was cut off as his left arm was grabbed and twisted causing him pain but the thing that scared him the most was a knife dangerously close to his throat.

"This verbal exchange never happened correct? I did not hear you talk to a nice person like Catharine like that right? I also did not threaten you? But I did dislocate your shoulder when you raised your hand and voiced a threat to your squad mate" said Julian in a very bored tone with a tired look on his face. All Muller could do was nod as he felt pain in his left arm as he felt his bone dislocate.

"Well off to class…"

_**After Class**_

"I will return I have to go use the bathroom, don't break something while I am gone" said Instructor Kalashnikov, Julian nodded. As soon as the instructor left he was looking over the quiz results. "Oh my Catharine this was a easy one minor correction here and there bang, oh Might as well give you a freebie Eliza after all the only reason you got that wrong cause of my nightly visits hehe" was Julian making the right correction.

"And here you had me believe you really were not just playing dumb" was all that he heard behind him "I can explain" was his attempt to come up with something. "Well?" was her answer. "Only when it comes to my work, but they only got them wrong cause of me so I am allowed to change them" he said with a smile.

After a few minutes of Julian explaining why he half ass everything she began to understand his or come to somewhat understand his inner workings. "How about this next week we will have a training exercise you versus me, if I win you will actually put effort" he said. "What do I get if I win? That is how bets work" said Julian. "You can have anything or do anything" she said coyly giving Julian a wink as he looked at her with his patent perverted look and keeping his eyes glued to her breast.

_**April 21**__**st**__** UC00 76- The Underdog**_

A Zaku one flew out as another was still pilot less, all wait and see the pilot begin to enter "Sorry I am late got lost on the road to life, and had sex with these seven horny women saying there from Zeonic corp. so I had to show them how to ride a bicycle" was all Julian said with a bored tone walking to his suit.

Causing most to look at him as if he was dumb. He enters the cockpit "Julian Sanchez, Zaku launching" said Julian as he launches forward. "So M-I-N-A what are the rules?" asked Julian stretching out her name to annoy her. "We will fight we have test melee weapons first to score a kill blow either by melee or paint ball fire to the cockpit or back pack wins" was all she said. "Commence".

Mina's mobile suit began to fire heavily at Julian's forcing him to take evasive maneuvers and hide behind obstacles. 'Man how troublesome why am I doing this again naked picture of his instructor pops into his head oh yeah' with that he smiled with a perverted grin. He then boosted upwards and fired short burst for about seventeen rounds.

"Come on what are you doing playing games?" she shouted as she fired on him. "THOSE TITIES ARE MINE" shouted Julian boosting to the left getting hit on the lower leg on the left and upper thigh on the right. "Running again huh" was her getting frustrated. 'Fuck man this is a lot harder then it should be' thought Julian hiding.

Julian then reappeared and fired about twenty-one shots at his Instructor before returning to hiding. She dodged and he reappeared again this time firing ten hitting her lower torso. "Ugh this is annoying" she shouted as he went to hide.

--twenty minutes later

"Where can he be I been looking for him for about twenty minutes, should have set borders instead of saying the entire field was opened" she said to herself with a deep sigh. 'Been hiding long enough' he thought. "Well well well Instrucotr how careless" shouted Julian flying towards her at full speed unloading about fifty forcing her to dodge but he got hit with many on her sides. Pulling out the dummy heat hawk she bashed Julian Zaku head in "Grrr take this" shouted Julian as the last eleven bullets hit the cockpit.

"Did I win?" he asked as he came out of the mobile suit. The look on everyone face a savored knowing that he won, he then looked at his instructor with such a glee that she felt as if his eyes were physically raping her. "Yes but your lucky that last maneuver drained what was left of my power" she said. "Well be by to collect my money and my reward so pay up people don't have all day" he said smiling like a madman.

_**Three hours later Instructor Mina Room- PANTIES**_

She closed her eyes she couldn't believe she is now in such a predicament 'Why did I bet against the devil?' she asked herself unbuttoning her shirt. "Aren't you going to ask what I want? But I don't mind a strip show" he said. She Glared "Isn't it obvious what you want?" she answered back but he looked at her with a bored look and shook his head. "Ok I'll bite, what do you want" she said.

"A soaked pair of panties" was his reply. She gave him a confused look "Wh-what?" was all she could say. "What? Come on I am not that desperate to force it on anyone, the panties just well I don't know why I want them just do, so are you going to live up to your end?" she smiled and walked up to him.

"You're nice in your screwed up perverted way consider this extra" she Kissed him on the nose. He gave a slight unnoticed blush before he ruined the moment "I still get the panties right I can make a bundle selling them, way more then this fight" was all he said before he was thrown out the room. "But hey the pa-" was all he managed to say as two pairs was shoved in his mouth. "There they are soaked" was all she said before looking the door.

'Hmm tastes ok too bad I got to sell them' were his thoughts as he ran down the halls.

(OOC: Well that's that well think I did ok but after all I was bored without the net for 3 das at work but think I sucked at the battle since I rushed it but this came off the top of my head so it must be ok?)


End file.
